


wake me up, calm me down

by SomewhereSapphic



Series: SoulMaka Week 2019! [1]
Category: Soul Eater
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Nightmares, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Self-Doubt, Self-Esteem Issues, Someone get these kids some therapy got damng, Soulmaka - Freeform, kishin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-22
Updated: 2019-04-23
Packaged: 2020-01-23 16:25:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18553438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SomewhereSapphic/pseuds/SomewhereSapphic
Summary: 2 different soulmaka fics both centering around nightmares, trauma, and hurt/comfort for soulmaka week :) Summaries for each chapter are in chapter notes since they're more oneshot-type things with a common theme.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> DAY ONE: 2 am  
> Ever since the battle with the Kishin under the DWMA, Maka hasn't been sleeping well. After one particularly bad night, Soul steps in.

Maka was a good, responsible girl. She ate healthy, did her homework, helped her friends when they needed it, went to sleep at 9 pm and woke up at 6. 

Except that last bit wasn’t nearly as true as it appeared.

There were nights where Maka would wake up, screaming as she felt Crona's bloody needles pierce her limbs, as she felt Medusa’s arrows rip through her flesh, as a thousand past injuries throbbed and reopened and it  _ hurt- _

The first few times it happened, she was shaken, sure, but she waved it off. She learned to sleep face down so if she screamed, her pillow would muffle it. She tried meditations she’d found online that promised dreamless sleep. She bought sleep medication from the pharmacy, hoping that if she knocked herself out deep enough she wouldn’t even have to dream.

Maka looked down at the handful of white pills she held after check. She didn’t want to have to depend on medications on pills to sleep- she’d seen enough kishin driven crazy by drugs to be wary of medication- but this was just melatonin, and she’d double-checked the dose. It was safe. She was safe. 

The dark circles under her eyes mirrored the pills in all but color as she stared at herself in the bathroom mirror, making her realize how sleepless the past few nights had been. Every night, she’d been awoken by the same dream- she was running through the tunnels under the DWMA, feeling the souls of hundreds peter out above her. Every step dragged her down, tripping over jagged concrete and the limbs of her dead comrades. She fought Medusa and Crona- sometimes she defeated them, sometimes she didn’t. Sometimes the madness overtook her and she couldn’t stop. Sometimes she died before she even got there, impaled by Crona’s demon sword or Medusa’s vector arrows.

But every dream ended the same way: Maka, bleeding out slowly while Soul lay in fragments nearby.

Maka shook her head. Ruminating on what might’ve happened wouldn’t solve anything, right? These were just stupid dreams, there was no reason they should be shaking her up this much. “I have to be strong,” Maka stated, staring her reflection down. “I have to be strong and brave, so I can protect Soul. So I can protect everyone that needs it.” Closing her eyes and grabbing the glass of water on the countertop, she swallowed the pills and warily headed to bed. 

Maka woke up on the floor of a tunnel.  _ No no no- _ She ran down the same hallways, fighting the same battles, feeling the same madness wash over her and the same wounds rip her apart until-

A scream ripped itself from her throat as she shot awake to hear someone pounding  on her door. “MAKA! What’s going on in there?” 

Her heart was racing as she frantically tried to calm down, taking deep breaths and trying doing her best to stifle the sobs that shook her chest. “S-soul?”

A relieved sigh could be heard. “Good, you’re alive. Can I come in?”  
“Y-yeah.” Maka got up and unlocked the door, letting Soul in. He wandered across the room, sitting down on the bed, and she sat next to him.

“You okay?”

“Yeah, I’m fine.”

“Tch.” Maka looked up, shocked at Soul’s chuckle. “You’ve always been a shitty liar, Maka, so don’t even try. What’s really going on?” 

“It’s nothing you need to worry about. I’m fine.” Maka had been told she was stubborn to a fault, but this had to be done. She didn’t need Soul worrying about her, she had to protect him. But looking over, Soul just seemed more worried.

“Why do you never wanna say what’s going on?”

“Because-” Maka’s voice trembled. “Because if you worry about me, it’s gonna make us weaker! Asura’s still out there, and I still need to make you a Death Scythe, and I can’t have you being so concerned with me!”

“Maka.” Soul rested a hand on her shoulder, staring into her eyes. “I am always concerned with you. You’re my meister, I gotta be.” He sighed, breaking eye contact to focus firmly on the floor. “I know you wanna do this on your own, but you need other people too. It’s okay.”

His words broke a dam inside her and Maka broke, sobbing into Soul’s shoulder. “I’m sorry, I’m sorry, I’m sorry,” she kept repeating, until her voice dissolved into watery shaking as well.

Soul ran a hand through her hair, holding her tightly. “Shhh, it’s gonna be okay, Maka. You’re going to be okay.”

\---

Maka’s nightmares didn’t stop after that. But the next time she woke up from feeling Asura’s phantom hand spear through her chest, Soul was there with a comforting embrace and shitty B-movies to distract her. Their bond strengthened over those late nights, and their souls were closer than ever. 

And if, sometimes, they’d both wake up in the morning with Soul’s legs intertwined with hers and their faces only a hairsbreadth apart, tears long dried and replaced by soft kisses?

Well, strange things happen at 2 am.

(Strange things like falling in love.)


	2. day 3 - stay

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Similar to the first chapter, but roles are flipped and it's set after the final battle.

“Soul, you can’t deny your true nature.” The demon smirked at him, doing that weird little dance he always did. Soul was really starting to get sick of it. “Come on, Soul. Why don’t you give in? Play a little. Feel the madness! It’s all fun and games.”

“Yeah, yeah, whatever. Why don’t you screw off and leave me alone?” Soul scoffed, turning his back on the demon. “It’s not like it matters or anything. I defeated you already, didn’t I? You’re just in my head.”

“Oh, but I’m so much more than that, aren’t I, Soul? I am the madness inside you. I am what you fear the most. I am  _ you. _ ” The demon leaned forward on this last sentence, tapping one finger to Soul’s chest. “You can never get rid of me, Soul.”

“That’s not true. I control what goes on here! It’s my dream!” Soul’s voice rose to a yell, his eyes beginning to dart around. There was no exit. No exit no way out he was trapped and there was no way out- 

“You’re starting to see, aren’t you?  _ I’m in control _ .” Black liquid started to pool near his shoes, slowly rising. Within a matter of seconds it had reached his ankles and didn’t seem to be stopping any time soon.

“What the hell is this? Let me out!”

“Weren’t you listening?” The familiar voice made Soul freeze, slowly turning from the spot where he’d been banging on the wall. “The doors here are funny. They only open one way!” 

 

_ P a i n _

_ Flashing, scything, seething pain, ripping him open down the middle, splitting him in two and it hurt it hurt it hurt-  _

_ Maka was cradling him and screaming, sobbing about how it was all her fault.  _ It’s not your fault, stupid, _ he wanted to say.  _ You’re my meister. I’d do anything for you. You know that. 

_ But no sound escaped his lungs no matter how hard he tried, all he wanted was to say her name, tell her he was okay, get up, fight you  _ idiot, Maka, Maka, MAKA-

“MAKA!” 

“Soul? Soul! What is it, are you okay? What’s happening?” 

Soul took a deep, gasping breath, then another, automatically curling into a ball. The sheets around him had been all but thrown to the sides of the bed, which explained why he was suddenly so cold. Maka stood in the doorway, the shattered remains of the lock in one hand and a thick hardcover book in the other. Goddamn, she really was strong. He groaned and rubbed his head, trying to save at least a little bit of face. “Maka?”

As soon as he spoke, she rushed over to him, examining every inch of his body that she could see. “Soul, are you okay? You were screaming really loud, nobody knew what to do, so I broke down the door- What happened?” Behind her, murmurs came from the open doorway where Tsubaki and Blackstar crowded, looking in. 

“Yo, you okay dude?” Blackstar asked.

“Yeah, I’m fine. Don’t worry about it.” Soul could see Maka’s brow furrow, but he’d wait to tell her everything for now. “Go back to sleep.”

“Alright, if you say so… but please don’t hesitate to ask if you need help or anything, okay?” Tsubaki smiled gently at him before gently herding Blackstar back to their rooms. Soul and Maka stayed silent, hearing Blackstar’s muted protests as the door closed behind him. Finally, everything was quiet. 

Maka turned to Soul, gently putting a hand on top of his. “So what happened?”

“I told you, I’m fine.” He turned away from her, digging his nails into his other palm so it wouldn’t shake as much. It wasn’t exactly working, but he could try. Scratch that, it definitely wasn’t working; Maka looked more worried than ever.

“Soul? You don’t have to talk if you don’t want to, but I know you’re not okay.” She let out a shuddering breath. “I can leave, if you want-” Maka suddenly stopped when she felt something around her wrist. When she looked down, Soul’s hand was wrapped around hers. 

He still refused to meet her eye, but a slight blush dusted his cheeks, and he mumbled something she couldn’t hear.

“Sorry, what was that?”

“Stay?” He hated how weak the word made him sound, how needy and childish he had to seem, but- he needed her. “Please? Just until I fall asleep.” 

Maka smiled down at him. “Of course I will, Soul.” She gently pulled some of the discarded covers over him, resting one hand on his head and slowly carding her fingers through his hair until the slow rise and fall of his chest indicated that he’d fallen asleep. “It’s okay. I’ll stay as long as you need.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I originally meant for these two chapters to be parallels of each other, but looking back it just seems like this is the only thing I know how to write(i promise it isn't lol)  
> please feel free to check out my other fics and leave a kudos and/or comment if u would be so kind!

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it! The next chapter will be coming in a few days, so stay tuned :3  
> Until then please leave a kudos and/or comment and feel free to check out my other fics! There's also 2 more fics planned for SoulMaka week so keep checking in for those uwu (4/24 and 4/26.)


End file.
